The Other Side Of The Coin
by lordcroak
Summary: AU: during the summer, between years 4 and 5, harry finds himself moving from the saftey of his home to a new, more secure place. but everything doesn't go as planed. i dont own hp
1. prologue

The street of privet drive was usually a quiet place, but not tonight. No, people from all the way down the street could be heard cheering. Why you may ask. Well, the boy that lived at number 4, the one they lived in fear of hurting their children, had left for good.


	2. pain

Pain.

That's all he felt, pain.

Well besides the urge to throw up.

Harry potter, age 14 was being moved to a safer location, by muggle car, as voldemort had successfully penetrated the impenetrable blood wards that were placed upon number 4 privet drive 14 years ago when he was placed here by Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore. The man who had started this. He may not have been the start of the war but he was the reason he had no parents. How is he the reason, well hmmm lets see, number 1. The bumblebee had seen the signs of a young riddle becoming engrossed in the dark arts. Number 2. He recommended and performed the fidelus charm at godrics hollow which, according to every book in flourish and blots, means he was the secret keeper and either told riddle how to find them or gave everyone a piece of parchment with the address and 'forgot' to take them back. Number 3. He didn't think to place the philosopher's stone in a warded room or under the fidelus charm, instead he puts it in a mirror after a series of tests a first year could get through. Number 4. He knew Sirius was innocent, as he was the secret keeper, and did nothing to get him out of Azkaban. Number 5. He employed a death eater to teach just last year and could have seen if he was the real moody by using either veritaserum or legilimency.

Now that I think about it, he is almost responsible for everything to this date.

I could still feel it. Pain. Pain you couldn't imagine. Pain beyond all pain. Pain that would drive the even the sanest person insane.

I was hoping for it to stop. Praying for it to stop. Using every bit of magic I had to try and stop the pain but it didn't work.

I was like this the entire trip to wherever I was going to be staying.

I was sat in the back seat while Remus and professor Dumbledore where in the front. Remus driving while Dumbledore directed.

We arrived at a place on the outskirts of Surrey and got out of the car.

It was a desolate. There was nothing there.

"You may wish to read this Harry." Said Dumbledore as he handed him a scrap of paper. It read:

_Your new home is found at number one, godrics hollow, surrey._

No more than two hundred miles away, the dark lord voldemort was experiencing the same pain as Harry was. The only difference was that he knew what was happening.

Mr. potter was having a seal on his magic removed by sheer force and was using all the magic at his disposal to do it.

The pain lasted for a few more hours after they entered his new house. During the final hour the pain escalated to a level that ten cruciatus curses would be put to shame. This lasted till midnight on the dot, and as soon as the clock struck for the last time, a bright light enveloped Harry. The light faded out but there was nothing there.

Harry potter was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Light

A bright white light

So bright that you couldn't see any thing

The pain was gone.

The pain he had been feeling for the last few days was finally gone.

And he felt great. Better that great. He felt like he could take on a thousand dragons at the same time.

"Welcome," an ominous voice sounded "to the void"

"The void?"

"Yes, the void. The place between the past and present, the place between time and space, the place were everything is nothing and nothing is everything."

"But if everything is nothing and nothing is every thing, what are you exactly?"

"Me, I am the void. I can control time and space, life and death, the will of life is at my use."

"Does that mean you are god?"

"Good heavens no, but I am as close as it gets."

"So you are a thing that can control everything and you brought me here, why?"

"I brought you here to give you a choice, I am going to inform you of all that is to happen in the world you have come from, then you are to choose whether you wish to start again, at the beginning or leave the war completely. You will know all the facts before you are asked to make a choice so try not to dwell on it for now."

"Ok, tell me what I should know."

"You, my young friend are the sacrificial lamb that will end the war, you will be trained for the next three years to fight the dark lord and be sent out to the final battle, in which you will be killed by voldemort. Once this happens voldemort will be destroyed and everyone with a dark mark will also die. The only person that you know, that will survive the battle is your girlfriend. You have met her but I will not tell you who she is. You will not enter the battle with Dumbledore, or on his orders, but you will enter with the twin's weasley and mr.longbottem. Your godfather will be killed at the end of your fifth year at a battle in the ministry along with Ronald weasley, mr and Mrs Weasley, bill weasley, Charlie weasley, Luna lovegood, professor's flitwick, sprout and sinestra and ex-professor Remus lupin. In your sixth year, your other friend Hermione granger will be revealed as a death eater and Dumbledore will have her executed. The rest or the professors, bar Dumbledore, will be killed in a raid maid by the death eaters to save miss granger and the other spies. Hogwarts closes down and you will be apprenticed to Dumbledore until you discover his journal and see his plans for you. You also find out that the feelings you had as you were being moved from privet drive, the ones that told you that Dumbledore was responsible for all of the things in your life, were correct. The old man had you training all your life and he was using you to reclaim his glory that he lost when he didn't defeat voldemort. He was also using your inheritance to fund the order of the phoenix that is a secret organisation that combats the dark lords of Europe. You will kill Dumbledore in rage at the end of your seventh year a few days before the final battle. During the time between the end of your fifth year and the time you find the journal, Dumbledore will use a false prophecy to control you and make you do his bidding. The prophecy states that you are the only one who can kill the dark lord and you will have a power he knows not. This will lead to death. So, young Harry, you have a choice to make.1, you could go back and start again, 2, you could leave completely or 3, you can go back to were you were before and try to salvage the rest of your life."

Harry sat there for a while wondering what to do.

"May I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but yes go ahead." The Void replied

"The pain that I felt before I came here, what was that?"

"Ah, yes I knew I forgot something. The pain you felt was the seals on your magic being removed."

"Magic seals? Does that limit the magic I can use?"

"yes." the Void answered, sounding impressed. "They are put on children with high levels of magic to stop them hurting others or themselves, you had six placed on you. One by the nurse that tended to you as a baby, this is the standard one that breaks as you grow older, one was placed on you by your mother and designed to end at the stroke of midnight on your twelfth birthday, two put on you by Dumbledore to limit your magic. One from miss granger to also limit your magic. But the last is a little strange. It is a seal placed on you by a wizard that has been dead for thousands of years. His name was phosis, he was a Greek wizard who was renound for the spells he created, such as the stasis charm and the stunning spell. This seal is one he placed on a number of people to try and see if he could designate how much power the subject could put into a spell. The one that is on you has your magic output set at around 1."

"So I have been doing magic at a disability for my entire life." Harry stated angrily

"Yes"

"I have made my choice. Send me back to the start so I can redo my life and fuck up bumblefucks plans"

"Good, now for this to work I need to take on a physical form. As you are the first that chose to do what is best over what is simple (trying not to sound like dumbles, but fails)

I shall take on my true form."

At that moment something materialised in front of Harry, well you could say someone, but it couldn't be human.

The Void stood in front of Harry. It was roughly 9'10" and had three eyes (two in the normal place and one in the middle of his forehead). Besides that he seemed to be human.

"Now before you leave I have a gift foe you, when you go back you will have little to no control on your magic, I am going to give you the knowledge that will help. The knowledge that I give you now is to be used to control your magic and plan your future. I must now say goodbye, but I feel we shall meet again."

"Goodbye, and thank you"

And at that notion The Void started chanting in an archaic language

_Insert random language here_

All of a sudden the light went out and Harry Potter knew no more.


End file.
